


A Tale of Romance Between a Living Dorito and His Human Friend

by TheInfamousGabby



Category: Billdip Week 2015, Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, BillDip Week 2015 - Freeform, Dipper is 18 so technically a teen, Drabbles, M/M, more soon to some, shamless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousGabby/pseuds/TheInfamousGabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to BillDip Week!!!! :D Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angry Pine Trees and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I hereby credit this to http://billdip-week.tumblr.com/ , the creator of BillDip week. Does this work? (I'm sorry, I still don't know very much about ao3) XD

Dipper laid on his back, nestled amongst the covers of his bed, book in hand. He was completely enraptured with the novel he held, locked into the tale of mystery and the supernatural. He was so focused on the words of his novel that he completely missed the sudden flash of golden light as a certain triangular demon appeared, hovering curiously above Dipper's shoulder. "Ya know, Pine Tree, if you wanted to hear about the supernatural, I have an infinite supply of knowledge." The teen's eyes crawled up from the pages of his book, spotting the demon who had decided to float upside down near the wooden beams that held up the ceiling. "Hi, Bill," the brunet replied before returning to his book. He had grown used to impromptu visits from the demon by now, after weeks of the mysterious being randomly appearing around the Shack. However, this time, he was too busy to amuse the floating triangle. 

"Pine Tree," Bill whined, swooping down and pulling the book from Dipper's hands," Let's do something. I'm boooored." Sighing, the teen attempted to retrieve his book, but the demon floated out of his reach. "Give it back, Bill. I'll hang out with you as soon as I'm done reading it." The demon paused, considering the offer for a minute before suddenly taking off, bringing Dipper's book along with him. "Bill!" the brunet practically growled, taking off after his demonic friend. He stumbled down the stairs, in hot pursuit of the floating triangle, when Bill suddenly stopped. Dipper, still going at full speed, crashed into the demon, sending them both tumbling down the stairs. The demon landed on top of the teen, shooting back into the air cackling while the boy was stunned. "I'm gonna get you, Bill," Dipper panted, scrambling to his feet. 

Glancing around, he noticed that the demon was had vanished, taking Dipper's book along with him. Grumbling under his breath, the teen climbed up the stairs, beginning to notice how much his body ached from falling down the stairs as the adrenaline from the chase ebbed. Once he reached the room he and Mabel shared, the brunet plopped down onto his bed with a defeated sigh. The boy thought mournfully of his book, and how he would never get it back from his bothersome friend.

"Now, that's not necessarily true, Pine Tree," Bill's voice sounded in Dipper's mind as a weight settled onto his stomach. Bill's eye sheepishly met Dipper's cocoa orbs, and the demon opened to the page Dipper had been on, reading the book aloud to his favorite human. Smiling at the small demon, the teen leaned forward, a playful smile lingering on his thin lips. The demon froze, his words trailing off as those lips brushed against the area right below his eye and above his bow tie. His triangular body flushing pink, Bill watched as Dipper burrowed back into his pillows, beaming brightly at the demon. As he continued to read, Bill decided that he would definitely be stealing more of his Pine Tree's books in days soon to come. 


	2. A Daring Deer and His Dapper Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> billdip if you squint

The forest was filled with the sound of bickering voices as a young cervitaur paced forward with an agitated stride, doing his best to dislodge the demon clinging to his back. "Go away, Bill," the young buck hissed, flicking his ears in irritation," For the last time, I'm not letting you come with me." However, despite his best attempts to rid himself of the triangular menace, Bill refused to let go of the short fur on the buck's back. Huffing in annoyance, the teen continued to pad through the forest, cursing at the demon under his breath. His hooves skimmed over leaves as he picked up his pace, and he felt Bill's arms tighten around him. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Pine Tree," the demon replied with an amused chuckle," And why are you so against me visiting Shooting Star with you? You wanna keep me all to yourself?" 

"Hardly," the brunet huffed, crossing his thin arms over his bare chest. He rolled his eyes as he felt the demon pet his fur backwards, filling the teen's entire body with a feeling of discomfort. " Don't worry, Pine Tree, tons of mortals fall for me. After all, I am pretty irresistible." Snorting, the cervitaur shook his head," Sure, we'll go with that." These words were followed by a stiff silence as both of them realized that they had not a single word to say in response to Dipper's comment. They carried on in silence, listening to the sound the buck's footsteps. The cloud of awkwardness continued to float above them until the moist soil beneath the teen's hooves changed to rocky sand. The couple of odd beings looked up to find themselves at the edge of an enormous lake, empty except for a bright pink blur speeding toward them. "Hey, Mabel," the brunet called out, greeting the mermaid with a smile. "Hey, guys!" the girl replied with a wide grin, waving at her brother and his demonic accomplice. "I see you two are snuggling again." 

" Pfft, no, what are you talking about?" the cervitaur spluttered, his face flushing red. "Bill and I are just friends, if we can even be considered that! We're not.... we're not together." The girl merely winked at her twin brother, ducking back beneath the waters of her lake. She reappeared for a few seconds. "I'm not coming up until you two talk about this!"

Groaning, the cervitaur sunk to the ground, the demon on his back finally tumbling off. "You know she's being one hundred percent serious, right?" the brunet sighed, his dark eyes locked on Bill's triangular frame. "We're going to have to talk about our feelings or something if we ever want to see her again." The demon paused for a minute before replying," Are we sure that we need to see her again? I mean, even you kind find other fishpeople in the sea to call your family." Dipper's eyes hardened into dual chips of ice, and the demon quickly backpedaled. "Haha, just kidding! Of course we'll talk about these weird human sentiments!" 

"So, uh..."

"I see you're just as literate as always, Pine Tree." 

"Shut up," the brunet retorted with a smirk, nudging Bill forward until the demon's legs dipped into the cool depths of the lake. Scrambling forward hastily, the demon buried himself in the warmth of Dipper's fur, wishing more than anything that he had a mouth to frown at the young buck with. "I'm going to give horrific nightmares to everyone you like for that, kid." The brunet beamed down at him," No, you aren't." Gazing up into the sepia eyes of the cervitaur, the demon replied with what the teen assumed was a wink. "Ah, you know me too well, kid. Now, let's see if we can lure your sister out of hiding with our heartfelt declarations of love towards each other." Rolling his eyes with a burst of laughter, the buck poked his friend's torso. "Fine, Cipher, I'm madly in love with you, and my only desire is to make sweet love to your glorious triangular body." Barely refraining from snorting, the demon replied," And I could get lost in the supple forest of your fur. I would gladly only breath the puffs of air you exhale, Pine Tree. I love you more than the human concept of life itself." The two burst into laughter before settling into a comfortable silence, leaning into each other and silently watching the ripples of lake stretched before them.


	3. A Little Pain Never Hurt Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *scrolls madly through lists of writing prompts*  
> *sighs in defeat 10 minutes later*  
> Might as well wing it!! :D

The sound of machines whirring and mechanical clicking filled an otherwise silent hospital room. Everything inside of the room they occupied was bleak and colorless, save for the several vibrant bouquets of daisies adorning every available surface and the being who brought them. "Y-you know you don't have t-to bring flowers every time, right?" The older teen's voice rose up weakly from the cot he occupied, gazing up into the worried eye of his demonic boyfriend. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Bill fiddled with the hat the remained on Dipper's head, regardless of the circumstances. "What if I want to, Pine Tree?" he challenged playfully, but both could hear the tension in his words. Raising a hand to grasp Bill's, the boy gave the demon a reassuring smile. "I'll be f-fine, Bill. There's n-no need to fret."

" 'No need to fret?' " the demon echoed incredulously," You almost _died_ , kid! There's no coming back from death. You're just here one minute and then you're gone the next. Never to see this dimension again." He sighed, running the hand that wasn't clenching Dipper's through his partially blond hair. "I'm sorry. I'm just so scared that one day you're gonna be hurt, and I won't be there to save you." The brunet closed his eyes, listening to the puffs of his boyfriend's breathing speed up as the demon fought against tears. "You're the only reason I haven't burned this town to the ground, Pine Tree. You keep me sane and, against all odds, happy. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you."

Tears began to bud on Bill's lashes, forming small rivers on his dark skin. He looked away from the pale face of his human lover, his exposed eye traveling down to the boy's discolored chest. Bruises of the most magnificent shades of blue and purple formed a tapestry of blood beneath the boy's unbroken skin, and Bill felt a phantom ache every time he thought of how the boy had acquired them. "I should've been there," he whispered, too ashamed to meet the brunet's eyes, which had snapped open upon hearing such words uttered by the demon.

"B-Bill," the teen responded, his eyes alight like two flaming embers," Stop blaming yourself f-for the things I do. I hate it wh-when you treat me l-like a child. I'm the only one responsible f-for my actions." The demon's tears flowed faster, until he was practically bawling. "B-b-but..." The brunet hushed him, sitting up with a quiet grunt of pain. Gingerly pulling the distraught demon against his bruised chest, Dipper began to softly assure Bill that he was alright. Two unusually warm arms rose to hold him, their heat soothing in ways normal human arms couldn't be. A tingling sensation filled Dipper's body as Bill pulled him closer, his chin resting on top of his lover's hat.

"I know what you just did," Dipper whispered with a smile, sliding one arm from around his boyfriend's waist to rub gently at his healed chest. Bill smiled at him, pointed incisors gleaming. "Don't expect anymore favors, Pine Tree. Oh, and next time you decided to sneak off into the forest with you. As well as the time after that. And the time after that. And the ti–"

"Okay, Bill, I get it," the teen interrupted with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to the demon's temple," But you have to promise not to treat me like a helpless little baby." One glance from his boyfriend assured him that that was exactly what Bill planned to do. "Pft, you should be glad that a being of pure energy with no weaknesses wants to protect you," the partial blonde declared with a smirk," Besides, the minute we're out of this hospital, you're grounded."

"Bill... what the bell are you even talking even talking about."

The demon merely winked (or at least Dipper thought he did), standing up and pulling the teen from the cot. "Come on, Pine Tree, we have places to be!"

"Will anything you say ever make any sense?"

"Nope, now let's go!"

And, with these final words, the couple strode from the room hand in hand, until Dipper realised that he'd forgotten his shirt in the hospital room and ran back as fast as his legs could handle, Bill following just feet behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should've told you guys that I'm terrible at endings....


	4. Here Be Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris, the younger daughter, is four, and Lenz is six. (Pffft, no they aren't named after various parts of the eye. What are you talking about?)

Dipper always assumed that parents had it easy. That is, he had until he became one himself. Now, four years after the birth of his second child, the brunet was certain that kids were the lucky ones, despite the seemingly endless amounts of rules they were expected to follow. Not to mention that Dipper was usually the one who had to control the tiny bundles of joy he and Bill had managed to produce, for the demon tended to be a bit childish himself. In fact, the man was almost convinced that the demon was intent on teaching their kids every bad habit he knew, and Bill was quite knowledgeable in the topic of chaos. But Dipper hadn't the time to dwell on thoughts such as these; it wouldn't be long before his demonic partner led their children into mischief again.

* * *

"Bill!" Dipper shouted in exasperation, hands on his thin hips. Said demon sidled up to the brunet, kissing the stubble lining his jaw. "Hello, Pine Tree," he murmured, nuzzling Dipper's cheek with his pointed nose. "Ewww," shrieked a tiny girl on the tiled floor, covered from head to toe on flour," Daddy and Papa are kissing again!" She beamed up at the couple with her buck-toothed grin, nudging her older sister, who was dusting the white powder off of her skirt. "Yeah, that's great, Iris," the girl replied distractedly, frowning down the flour that refused to be removed from the material of her favorite skirt. "Papa?" the elder daughter looked of at Dipper, her mismatched eyes filling with tears," It won't come out of my skirt." Picking the girl up and holding her against his chest, the man whispered reassuring words to her, shooting Bill a death glare over her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Lenz, Daddy will go wash it for you while I help you and your sister get cleaned up. "Okay, Papa," the girl replied with a grin, gesturing for her sister to follow her as she ran to the bathroom, leaving a trail of flour in her wake. Dipper sighed, a grin tugging as his lips. "Gods, Bill, you'd better explain what the hell happened once the girls are all cleaned up." Smirking, the demon glided forward, draping his arms around Dipper's waist. "Oh, you're gonna love this one, Pine Tree."

"I doubt that," the shorter of the two grumbled, pulling away and fixing the demon with a stern gaze. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, you have some clothes to wash." Sighing, the demon floated toward the bathroom that the girls occupied, muttering curses under his breath as he knocked on the door. "You two done?" he inquired," because your Papa is forcing me to do degrading human chores, and I need your dirty clothes to fulfill his wishes." A bout of giggles erupted from the other side of the door, and Bill knocked again, his impatience growing. "Okay, girls, I'm coming in if you don't hand me the clothes." Receiving no response, the demon tried to find the doorknob, only for it to remain stationary in his hand. "They locked the damn door, Pine Tree," the blonde yelled. Dipper stepped out of the girls' room, his hands full of clothing. "What do you mean?" His irises flashing red, Bill snapped," What do you think I mean?! They. Locked. Themselves. In. The. God. Damned. Bathroom." Groaning, Dipper dropped the clothes he held, running over to pound on the door. More high-pitched giggles leaked from around the edges of the door. Swearing loudly, the brunet turned to his demonic lover, who shrugged helplessly, his eyes twinkling in amusement," It seems like they've inherited some of my traits."

Dipper rolled his eyes at the demon's before trying the door handle once more, nearly fainting as it miraculously opened. Iris stood in front of the open door, her auburn pig tails soaked with soap, bubbles covering each of her round cheeks. "We cleaned up all by ourselves," she declared proudly, and the two males glanced around in shock at the state of the bathroom. "I didn't even know it was possibly for two tiny, mostly human girls to cause so much destruction in so little time," Bill whispered in awe. His eyes stretched widely as his surveyed the damage, Dipper replied," Yep, they definitely inherited that from you." 


	5. In Which Cipher is a Really Bad Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT THESE ARE LATE!!! I COULDN'T GET ONLINE FOR A FEW DAYS >.

Dipper clenched his eyes closed, feeling the burning sensation of magic flowing through his veins. Despite the magic blooming within the man, it always seemed to remain just out of his grasp. The burn grew into an ache as his concentration slipped, and the brunet collapsed, spasming sporadically on the rough ground. "Whoa, Pine Tree. You all right?" piped up the concerned voice of Bill Cipher, his demonic mentor. Two incredibly warm arms lifted the man as if he were weightless, and the olive skin of his teacher's face drifted into sight, creased with worry. Smiling up at the demon, Dipper nodded, instantly regretting doing so as his head began to spin. "Watch out, Cipher, if you keep acting like this, I might start to think that you actually like me." Snorting, Bill dropped the brunet on the ground, crossing his borderline skeletal arms over his svelte torso. "I wouldn't have made such an inane deal unless I liked you, kid. I have better things to do besides teaching your mortal self magic." Dipper pulled himself to his feet, frowning at the piercing look he was receiving from the demon's single eye.

"Let's just get back to work," the brunet asserted, adjusting the cap on his head, which had gone awry after his tumble. "Of course," the demon purred, his thin face splitting into a wide grin. He sat down on the fallen log he had been resting upon before Dipper's sudden collapse. "Now, focus on the magic. To summon something, you have to focus on every single aspect of it: scent, texture, temperature, color, appearance, and anything else you can conjure within that curious mind of yours." Nodding silently, the boy slipped back into his mind, holding out one hand consciously controlling his thoughts to visualize the dancing flames of a fire, the burning bright light, and smoke that stung his lungs. He imagined the warmth it would radiate and the flickering beauty only fire could portray. He felt sweat budding on his forehead and his hand began to tremble with the fire racing through his veins. His eyes clenched tighter until he heard a sudden intake of breath from his teacher. 

"Hey, Pine Tree, you're actually doing it!" 

His eyes opening slowly, the man gasped as he saw a tiny flame dancing above the palm of his outstretched hand. His demonic teacher stood, leaning in to examine the fire Dipper had summoned. "Hmm, very impressive, Pine Tree, but you can do better." Mock scowling at the enigmatic being, the brunet scoffed," I'd like to see you do better." 

"With pleasure." 


End file.
